A conventional vane pump includes a housing having a pump room in which an approximately circular, inner wall is formed; a rotor rotating at an eccentric position relative to the center of the pump room and sliding in contact with a part of the inner wall of the pump room; and a vane rotated by the rotor, for dividing the pump room into a plurality of spaces full-time.
In the rotor and the housing, an oil supply passage intermittently communicating with a pump room owing to rotation of the rotor is formed. A lubricating oil is intermittently fed through a communicating hole of the oil supply passage formed in the pump room. The communicating hole is formed at a position on the side of an intake passage from a center line drawn between the center of the pump room and the center of rotation of the rotor in the housing.